The Experiment
by tmarie9
Summary: Belle is quite the bookworm, but when she stumbles upon a certain book, she wonders what it would be like. Ruby is her best friend and would do anything for her. The werewolf gets a little..hung up when she lends Belle a hand. AU. Femslash. Red Beauty shipping. Minimal magic. Light BDSM
1. Lesson 1

I ship Red Beauty so hard. Yes I know Rumple was "the Beast," and her "true love," but I don't like that jerk, so Ruby's up! Oh, things in italics are thoughts or inner dialogues.

Chapter 1

Ruby didn't know what to do with herself. She shouldn't be enjoying this so much. She shouldn't be so willing, but she was always a softy when it came to the blue-eyed princess. The moment the bookworm mentioned she wanted to try an experiment, Ruby said she was curious too, unintentionally volunteering herself. Belle had stumbled upon a BDSM book and wondered what it would be like to tie a person up. Ruby's retort of, "Oh that should be interesting," made her mentally facepalm. She couldn't picture the reserved princess in any state of dominatrix or dominant anything for that matter. Now she's witnessing this first hand and the wolf is only supposed to be helping a friend.

Belle had Ruby tied up on a table with chains on her ankles and wrists, in only her underwear. She had the wolf bring a table into an upright position, her reasoning being she was too short to lean over a table. Belle had blindfolded Ruby, forgetting that it would only heighten her friend's other senses. The petite woman dragged the leather tassels of the flogger across Ruby's torso, causing the restrained woman to gasp in surprise. The next moment, the flogger was tickling her nipples. The wolf tried to squirm, but was chained up. Belle had to resort to chains because Ruby flinched at first contact with the leather and ripped her rope.

More importantly, Ruby hadn't expected the redheaded woman to tell her to strip. Belle enthusiastically said, "It's for the sake of the experiment Ruby. You can always tell me to stop. I'm not going to gag you or anything." Belle gave her a bright smile, batting her baby blues at her and the brunette couldn't help but smile back at her, even if she was a bit wary.

When Ruby first arrived, the princess had a plethora of items on a table, but the werewolf's green eyes focused on a vibrator and strap-on. Her eyebrows had furrowed in confusion, causing Belle to follow her line of sight. The smaller woman started rambling about Emma taking her somewhere to get those and said they could come in handy one day.

Ruby shivered as she felt a chill run across her skin. "Um, Belle? What are you doing?" She listened intently and heard a scratching sound. _Was this woman seriously taking notes?_ "Sorry Rubes! One sec, I'm writing something down." The brunette smiled, _of course she was. I wonder what's she's learning so far. Lesson 1: Don't use ropes on a wolf._ Ruby was chuckling to herself when warm hands pinched her nipples.

The wolf flinched and gasped again. She had no idea when Belle moved, but she wasn't expecting her to actually do _things_ to her. Ruby stuttered when she tried to ask Belle why. The princess only shushed her, massaging her breasts further. Ruby bit her lip, trying to keep any sounds of pleasure in. Belle was one of her best friends, she shouldn't be feeling this. _What happens if I get attached and after this whole experiment she wants nothing more to do with this?_

Ruby caught a whiff of a distracting new scent. It was mixed amongst the leather, woody scents, and metal. It was more sweet and alluring. She wanted to clench her legs (but couldn't) to get some relief. She could smell her own arousal, but this new scent was intoxicating. A light moan escaped as she licked her lips. Her inner wolf was getting excited now too. _We need to find the source of this. What is it? It smells so good. We must have it._

During the wolf's inner montage, the redhead watched her friend in awe. She couldn't say she didn't expect the brunette's body to be so gorgeous and pale. She wasn't prepared for the nagging urge to grope her friend's breasts, but she's seen how strong the other woman is. She feared she'd break the chains like she did with the ropes earlier. Ruby would never hurt her. Belle bit her lip contemplating what to do. _I wonder if she'd let me drag my tongue across her nipples before sucking them into my mouth. Would she wolf out and break the table or chains, or would she turn into a puddle of mush? Would she hate me if I did that? She seems willing already._ Belle raised an eyebrow and smirked when Ruby groaned as she kneaded her breasts. A jolt of desire ran straight down her own body. She was the reason for this woman's arousal. She wanted to write that down in her notebook, but decided against it, for now.

Ruby's mouth was slightly open as she scented the air. "Ruby what's wrong? What do you smell? Is someone coming?" Belle had closed the library early and made sure to lock up, but the magic users have the ability to poof in whenever they want. She had hoped that by telling Emma about her "experiment," the Sheriff would be able to get everyone to leave them alone. In fact, the blonde put a silencing spell on the library before she left.

"No. I smell something sweet." Ruby's voice was surprisingly gruff as she tried to keep her inner wolf at bay. The brunette's tongue peaked out to lick her elongating canines, "It's so good. I want to taste it. I want to shove my nose in that scent. I kinda want to roll in it. What is it? Did you bring a certain kind of food or something?"

Thankful for the blindfold, Belle's face was beet red. She should have known the werewolf would find out how aroused she was. From the moment Ruby stripped down to her underwear, Belle had a hard time calming herself down. "Erm. No. No food. Let's um, get back to the experiment shall we? Are you comfortable, do I need to adjust anything?" After the woman shook her head, Belle went back giving the woman's breasts special attention.

She had an idea. "Make sure you tell me to stop if you don't want something." Ruby only nodded, still trying to figure out where that smell was coming from. Warm fingers gently ran over Ruby's nipples, alternating between flicking and circling the rosy peaks. The woman's pale skin was turning pink from Belle's hands. Belle lightly dragged her nails down Ruby's torso. She reveled in the muscles twitching under her hands. She gently flicked the flogger across the woman's torso again, paying extra attention to the now erect nipples. Her friend's chest was now heaving. She intently watched how the pert breasts moved with each breath. She gave in to her earlier thoughts.

Ruby let out a surprised shout as her best friend sucked on her nipples. Her mouth was so warm and wet. A moan shuddered its way out of her. She pushed her chest forward, silently telling Belle to keep going. The smaller woman smirked and used a pinwheel against the wolf's skin. The poor woman was panting and she hadn't gotten to the best part yet. Belle ran the pinwheel over Ruby's crotch causing her whole body to lurch. The bookworm pinched a nipple and gently tugged it towards her. Ruby felt a gush of wetness seep out of her. She would have felt embarrassed if she hadn't been enjoying it. Her inner wolf was not happy about being put into a submissive position, but they both agreed they wanted more of whatever Belle had in store.

Belle blew air on the rosy peaks while cutting away the other brunette's underwear; which was soaked. Arousal glistened on her friend's most private area. She paused, giving Ruby an opportunity to say stop. She firmly flogged the woman's thighs, watching her pussy grow wetter. Belle was quite proud of herself and decided now was a good time to make more notes, fully knowing how inconvenient that'd be for the restrained woman.

Ruby let out a frustrated groan. The contact had stopped and she knew her sex was dripping. She selfishly wanted Belle to stop experimenting and make her come, but she had to remind herself, this was all for Belle. Her inner wolf wanted to howl when Belle nibbled on her nipples. _Those teeth._ It sent electricity straight to her clit and she needed something if she wasn't going to get her hands and mouth again. "Nipple clamps?" _Well that was tactful._ Belle's voice seemed far away and distracted, "What about nipple clamps?" Ruby cleared her throat, "Can-can you put them on?"

The petite woman was surprised but giddily complied. Ruby let out a whimper-sigh and shook a little after the chain clamps were put on. "How does this feel Rubes," the woman asked, giving the chain a gentle pull. Shockwaves were sent to the wolf's nether region and words were too hard at the moment. She just bit her lip and quickly nodded at Belle. The bookworm giggled at the effect she was having on her best friend. Watching Ruby's now naked body move against the table with every tug of the chain was making her wetter. It was getting too hot.

"That's much better," Belle said. The taller woman was a bit confused, "What's much-ohhhh my Goddd!" Belle was now naked and the scent from earlier was 20x stronger. _Holy fuck, Belle's aroused._ She had an inner turmoil with her wolf. _We need to taste her, she smells delicious. No one has ever smelled so delicious. We need to take her, make her our mate._ Ruby battled her inner wolf, _no we can't do that. She's our best friend. We can't just make her our mate. We can have sex and experiment, but that's it for now._ Ruby let out a growl at the situation and her wolf. Her canines had elongated slightly, not as big as when she transforms, but enough to be noticeable. "It's you," her voice shook, "You're that scent I smelled earlier. Belle untie me so I can help." Ruby mentally berated herself, _that's not what we were supposed to say! Why didn't you listen to me?_

Belle used a crop and smacked the clamped nipples, eliciting a pleasured shriek from the brunette. "I'm glad you think I smell delicious." She leaned forward, pressing her whole body against Ruby and licked up her neck to her ear. "We're not done with the experiment yet, but if you truly want me to untie you, then say the safe word and I will." The princess patiently waited for the squirming wolf to speak, but was met with silence. "Okay, I'm going to leave you tie up, but remember your safe word." The brunette bit her lip and nodded her head. "You've already helped me gather so much... information Ruby," Belle whispered into her friend's ear. The wolf whimpered and desperately wanted to clench her legs together to get temporary relief. Her twitches hadn't gone unnoticed. The petite redhead teased her friend's throbbing clit with the crop. "It looks to me," Belle pulled back and aggressively dragged her hands down the woman's body and rolled her hips against Ruby's, "like you're the one in need of help."

 **THE END**

A/N: Just kidding!


	2. Lesson 2

Chapter 2

Recently: "It looks to me," Belle pulled back and aggressively dragged her hands down the woman's body and rolled her hips against Ruby's, "like you're the one in need of help."

Ruby let out an embarrassingly loud moan and smacked her head on the table. She thrust her hips (as much as she could while being tied up) into Belle's. The petite woman's hands moved to her ass and while she pushed their crotches against each other as hard as possible. Ruby was panting so hard. If she was in her wolf form, her tongue would be hanging out the side of her mouth.

"I know this is supposed to be an experiment, but you feel so good Ruby," Belle nuzzled their noses together. Her friend's lips were so plump and pink and just asking to be bitten. She had an overwhelming desire to bite the wolf's neck, and not just a little nibble. She wanted to leave a mark so the taller woman would be forced to cover it up. Belle knew that was sacred spot for werewolves. She wasn't qualified to do that so she thought of the next best thing.

Belle cupped Ruby's dripping pussy and kissed her hard, swallowing Ruby's moan. The brunette tried to battle for dominance, but a firm squeeze to her crotch reminded her Belle was in charge….for now. Their lips fit together so well. Belle nipped and teased Ruby's bottom lip then quickly moved to bite her shoulder. The urge to bite her neck was getting stronger. Ruby growled and moaned, trying to grind against the small hand that still cupped her. Belle pulled away from her suddenly.

"Motherfucker! Belle, did you stop to take notes again?" Ruby was not pleased. This petite, redheaded woman, her best friend, was making her feel so many things. She had nearly came from the bite to her shoulder, so saying she was flustered was putting it lightly. The blindfold was pushed up onto her forehead. Ruby let her eyes adjust and whimpered at what she saw. She was thankful for being tied to the table because her legs buckled. A flushed and naked Belle stood in front of her, also breathing heavily. Ruby's eyes raked down her entire body. Her mouth watered at the sight of Belle's neatly trimmed curls and glistening sex. "We're past this being an experiment aren't we?"

Belle bit her lip as she observed her best friend blatantly staring at her and her eyes dilating while she looked. She cocked her head to the side, "This _was_ supposed to be an experiment with BDSM, but you are so tempting. You smell amazing too. I almost bit your marking spot, I'm sorry for that. You're just so," she struggled to find words, when Ruby was standing right there licking her lips. The petite woman avoided eye contact during her apology. Ruby looked like she wanted to eat the princess alive. Belle moaned as a shiver went down her spine at the thought. _That tongue should be on me instead of her lips_.

"Belle," Ruby growled out, causing the smaller woman's head to snap up. Blue eyes met green. "Belle, the only reason you'll need to apologize, is for not letting me come. Please help me come." It wasn't a lie, her inner wolf wanted to mark Belle and now that she wanted to mark her, things got even more heated. She loved how her friend was trying to be respectful, but her clit was pulsing so hard it almost hurt. She needed release soon. She was dripping onto the floor, her wolf hearing made her notice that. Forgetting they were in a library where families come to, she had to pull herself together, even just for a brief moment.

"Towel," she grunted, "the floor Belle, get a towel." The realization showed on Belle's face and she hurriedly retrieved a towel and kneeled down to put it under the wolf. A loud thump sounded from above her. She looked up to see Ruby staring at the ceiling. In this crouched position, Belle's face was leveled with Ruby's sex. She understood why her lover was fidgeting and groaning. _Lover? That's new. I should have a little taste while I'm here._

Belle looked up at Ruby and cleared her throat. The restrained woman didn't look down though. The princess hummed to herself, _she needs some encouragement._ Belle gave the nipple clamps a tug, eliciting a strangled yelp from the wolf. Ruby looked down at her with dilated yellow eyes. The bookworm smirked at her again, "Watch me or I'll stop." Ruby's eyebrows furrowed again, "You'll stop what? You're not even-Jesus fucking Christ!"

Ruby was overwhelmed by everything. Their scents strongly mingled through the air and it was intoxicating. They smelled so good together. Her arousal was already dripping onto the floor and down her legs, but then Belle kneeled between her legs with the towel. She thought she was going to come right there so she stared at the ceiling wishing for her release. Sweet little Belle was so demanding with the tugging on her aching nipples. The woman demanded she watch or she'd stop. _That fucking mouth._ Belle had dove into Ruby's dripping pussy, licking her way through her swollen folds. The wolf's whole body was trembling from being teased.

Belle was licking Ruby and purposely avoiding her clit. She'd circle it a couple times, but would redirect her attention to the swollen folds in front of her. "Oh my god Ruby, you taste exquisite! I always wondered what you'd taste like. Fuck. Me. You taste better than an ice cream sundae!" Ruby was 'looking' at her while she spoke, but her eyes were closed and teeth clenched. The smaller woman looked up the wolf's entire body and noticed the muscles showing more than usual and Ruby's arms attempting to bend. The woman's whole body was shaking. _Oh the poor dear. She's so close._

She stood up and caressed Ruby's face, "Ruby," her eyes remained closed, but she was rewarded with more whimpers. "Sweetheart look at me," Belle rubbed a thumb over her swollen bottom lip, "I need you to see me when I say this." The wolf finally looked at her, dilated emerald eyes gazed into blue. Belle smiled at her, "There's my girl. Your whole body is shaking, you look like you might break the table. Are you close?" A 'yes' hissed out of the brunette's mouth. "Okay. I will let you come. I don't want you to hold back. Let it all out okay?" They shared a deep kiss that left both of them panting. Ruby could taste herself on Belle and she'll be damned if she wasn't willing to break the table to get _her_ taste of Belle.

Belle backed up a little. Ruby was about to protest when the petite woman shoved two fingers inside her dripping pussy. "FUCK!" Ruby's eyes turned yellow again and she slammed her head against the table again, simultaneously exposing her neck and denting the table. Belle licked and kissed the taller woman's neck while thrusting into her flushed, shaking body. Ruby was still swearing and got louder as the princess gave the chain a hard tug. The sound of wood cracking told Belle to hurry up, along with Ruby's voice, "Fuck me! Agh. Jesus! Harder Belle!" Belle unhooked the nipple clamps causing the blood to go rushing back to the perky tips. She threw the clamps on the ground. She had to feel Ruby's orgasm as much as possible.

Ruby's inner wolf growled and she was about to let a out another snarled demand until Belle repositioned herself. Without the clamps in the way, Belle could at least mark the other woman's breasts. She thrust harder into the woman, biting and sucking on her shoulders and chest. Belle just couldn't help herself. The blue eyed woman simultaneously sucked a sore nipple into her mouth and used her other hand to rub Ruby's clit. She rose to her toes with each deep thrust into the wolf's heat. "Just like that. So close baby," Ruby panted out. With a smile, Belle wiggled her fingers inside her lover, pinched her clit, and bit her neck. Ruby's body convulsed as she rode out her orgasm.

Ruby's body was still spasming as she stood there. A few tears had leaked out of the corner of the wolf's eyes during her orgasm. She had even seen stars when she came. _I can't remember the last time I came so hard._ The only thing holding her up were the chains and the table. Ruby struggled to catch her breath as she watched Belle lick her essence off her hands. _Fuck that's sexy._ "Belle," her voice weak from the shouting, "I can't-" Belle immediately felt guilty for enjoying Ruby's taste when Ruby couldn't even hold herself up anymore.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Here let me-just- hold on a sec." Belle got the taller brunette unchained and caught her as her legs gave out. She gently lowered her onto the towel, throwing the blindfold somewhere else so she could run her hands through long brown hair. They shared a chaste kiss that quickly turned into something deeper. They pulled away from each other and Ruby breathlessly laughed and covered her face with her arm. Belle was sat next to her gently running her fingertips over Ruby's pale skin. If Ruby could purr like a cat, she would have been purring.

Ruby propped herself up on an elbow and looked at Belle. The redhead sat there with her legs criss-crossed, looking at her with such a loving and longing look. She could feel her inner wolf smirk at her, _I told you. Our mate._ Ruby shook her head and looked down to see Belle's sex was still glistening. She reached for the bookworm's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you Ruby." They both knew she was referring to the 'experiment,' but they also knew they couldn't look past that. Especially since Belle nearly marked her. "Don't thank me yet, come here, I want a kiss." They shared the sweetest kiss and felt a big blast hit both of them. True Love's kiss. Shocked blue eyes stared into yellow. The wolf let out a low growl and flipped Belle so she was on top of her. She looked down at the smaller woman, eyes yellow, canines shining, "You can thank me after I'm done with you." Belle smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover.

A/N: Should I continue the BDSM aspect when Belle gets her turn, or just do Vanilla? Thoughts? I didn't get as deep into the BDSM part as I thought I would. I'm truly stuck. I can't finish chapter 3 without your help!


	3. Marking

Recently: She looked down at the smaller woman, eyes yellow, canines shining, "You can thank me after I'm done with you." Belle smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover.

Ruby let her wolf instincts take over, dragging her tongue up Belle's neck, inhaling her heavy scent. It was so perfectly Belle, she couldn't get enough. Her inner wolf wanted to claim the redhead, but Ruby wanted to play a little game first. She pulled out of Belle's embrace and flashed her a devilish smile, licking her sharp canines, sending a shiver down the smaller woman's spine.

If it were anyone else, Belle would have been worried about the brunette looking like she was going to eat her alive. She raised a small hand to caress her lover's face. "You're so beautiful Ruby, even in wolf form," receiving a growl and a hip thrust, Belle's eyes dilated, "You're beautiful in every way." The sharp wolf teeth shouldn't have been a turn on, but they were and they made her squirm. She attempted to clench her thighs together for some relief, but Ruby growled and sat up, holding her thighs apart. The urge to take the petite woman right then and there was getting harder to resist.

Legs spread, Ruby observed her glistening sex, dragging fine nails against pale skin. She surged forward into a fierce liplock with her soon to be mate, pressing her whole body against the smaller frame, grinding into where Belle wanted her most. The gasps and whimpers Belle made simultaneously spurred her on and amused her. "We've barely touched you," Ruby teased, dragging her teeth along the redhead's neck, "Can't wait to see how responsive you'll be when we actually get to work."

Belle's hands ran up and down the brunette's back, enthusiastically thrusting against her lover. "By we, do you...Oh!" One of Ruby's hands had wandered to her breast and was circling her nipple. Belle released a high pitched moan, _What was the question again?_ "Do you mean you and your wolf?" The wolf proceeded to pinch a dusky nipple and swallow the petite princess' gasp. Their bodies rolled and ground together in perfect harmony. Their moans and groans filled the library.

Ruby's wolf internally laughed at Belle's struggle to focus. "Of course Belle. My wolf and I are one, which is why I can shift whenever I want, not just during the full moon. You, however," she punctuated by nipping at Belle's chest, "Have made it extremely difficult to keep my wolf at bay." Blue eyes flickered up to meet piercing yellow. Ruby's tongue lolled out of her mouth and slowly licked her bottom lip. A gush of arousal trickled out of Belle's womanhood, _Why was that so hot? She barely did anything._ She saw Ruby's nose twitch, and it was her turn to smirk at her lover, "Can you smell what you do to me Ruby?" She gyrating her hips into her lover, "Don't you want a taste?"

Ruby snarled and dropped so their faces were inches away, causing the redhead to unknowingly turn her head in submission. The werewolf smirked at the woman's exposed neck, _Such a naughty girl!_ "I don't think you're in any place to be teasing me," she growled into the whimpering woman's ear, "I am in charge now. Understood?" Belle's breath caught in her chest as her whole body shuddered. "Yes my wolf," she sighed, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling a small amount of tension leave her body.

The sweet smell that assaulted Ruby's nose earlier, filled her lungs again, but the scent was thicker. She chuckled and sat back rubbing the woman's thighs, "Belle...did you just have a little orgasm?" The smaller woman covered her face with her hands and groaned, _Why? Just why?_

The wolf ran a finger through glistening folds, watching her lover's chest rise and fall. Red gently tugged at her hands. Belle looked up to see emerald green eyes looking at her. No fangs, no lolling tongue, no sultry looks. Just a loving gaze. "Beautiful," was all Ruby said. Belle sat up and pulled their faces together, noses nuzzling each other, smiles on their faces.

The wolf placed a gentle kiss on the tip of the redhead's nose while Belle ran hands along Ruby's toned biceps. "I love you Belle," surprising the young princess. She looked up at Ruby, touched by the brunette's words, "I love you too Ruby Lucas. I just didn't think...I didn't," she looked down, taking a deep breath. Ruby laid down, pulling her close; patiently waiting and playing with long red locks. "I didn't think we'd ever be anything past best friends and this experiment thing Rubes," she gestured towards the library and their current positions. "I convinced myself, after everything with Rumple, that I didn't deserve happiness. You've made me happy, but I was in denial that we could be this." A sad smile played on her face while Ruby's was unreadable. "Belle…we just shared True Love's Kiss and declared each other's love for each other. I really need to know if this is all okay for you. As a wolf, I have to know, and as your girlfriend too." Once wolves find their mates, they mate for life, it'd be painful if Belle wasn't ready for the long haul, but Ruby was willing to give her space if needed.

The young princess giggled at her lover. "Even with your wolf ears, you didn't hear what I said earlier," the brunette furrowed her brow. "This isn't an experiment anymore Ruby. I can't deny my love for you anymore. The kiss solidified it. Hell! I just played with your naked body _and_ watched you climax while I tried not to have my own orgasms!" The brunette smiled sheepishly while her cheeks burned bright red. "I have to be with you, love! It will hurt my heart if I'm not. You've never tried to hurt me or deceive me. You even locked me in here that one time to protect _me_ from _you_ and were completely honest about it. I love you Ruby."

The redhead wiped a tear off Ruby's face and gave her a chaste kiss, "Does that answer your question?" The taller woman cleared her throat, "Yes and no. Belle, what I'm asking is," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Concerned blue eyes watched her, "You know we mate for life. I need to know if you are 100% onboard with this. We want to mark you as ours, you'll be marked as a wolf and will change during wolfstime like I do. The first change will be hard, but we will be with you every step of the way. Are you okay with bearing the mark?"

Ruby opened her eyes to search her lover's face only to gasp instead. _She did it on purpose this time._ Belle had turned her head in a submissive way, exposing her neck to the brunette again. The blue eyed princess smiled, "Ruby I want everything about you! I meant what I said. Make me yours. I want to be your mate. We'll discuss the first shift of wolfstime later, but mark me Ruby. _Please_." The werewolf let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

She was on top of the redhead again, placing a palm on Belle's dripping sex and nuzzled her neck, "You can't come back from this. There is no cure." Sucking on the other woman's pulse point, an exasperated "For fuck's sake make me yours," nearly made the brunette come right there. Eyes yellow, canines shining, Ruby shook with power. She thrust two fingers into her True Love's heat, whimpering when she felt muscles clamping down.

A hot mouth latched onto Belle's aching nipples, the tongue circling and flicking. The redhead rolled her hips, ran her hands through the brunette's hair encouraging her. A nipple was released with a growl and the other one was attended to. The werewolf's fingers continued to thrust slow and deep inside the bookworm. Belle had been aroused for so long, despite the tiny orgasm from earlier, she wasn't going to last long at this rate. She bent her knees to meet the powerful thrusts of her mate. Ruby was enjoying the sounds her best friend was making, she was getting dizzy on her arousal. _Would you hurry up and fucking taste her,_ her inner wolf was rarely patient. _We've been drooling and dreaming of this. It's real now Ruby._

She pulled back from the redhead who shot up in protest. Belle's eyes dilated as she watched the other woman lick her essence off her fingers. They moaned in unison. "Belle, you're fucking delicious," and before she could even think of a reply, Ruby's mouth was latched on and sucking at her sex. With a shuddering grunt, Belle's arms gave out. She continued to squirm and hump her lover's face with abandon. Beads of sweat glittered across the petite woman's chest.

Ruby's inner wolf was more than pleased with how responsive she was. She flicked her tongue inside of the princess, lapping at her dripping folds. A hand massaged a shapely thigh while the other played with a perky nipple. "Mine." The brunette began to suck on her lover's clit, noticing how the redhead's body clenched up and trembled like it hadn't before. She was very close. The hand stopped playing with nipples and held Belle's hip while the other used two fingers to create a 'come hither' motion side of the petite woman, who shouted in response.

A talented tongue flicked at her throbbing pearl while fingers continued to thrust deeply inside of her. Belle's back arched as her vaginal muscles clamped down on the brunette's fingers. A strangled shriek escaped her lips. Her flailing hands finally found purchase on Ruby's head. She held her tight against her as she shamelessly humped her face harder, riding out her orgasm. Only when she released the brunette's hair, did the werewolf let up on her actions, licking her lips like that cat who got the cream. "So tasty," Belle only breathlessly chuckled in response.

Ruby positioned herself between her lover's legs, and moved forward. She moaned and the blue-eyed beauty whimpered as their clits touched. She stopped immediately, worried she hurt the other woman. Belle wasn't having any of that, not at this point. She wrapped her legs around Ruby's hips and pulled at her torso. She was still reeling from the effects of her previous orgasm, but this position was new and so much more intimate, she couldn't help but blush. Blue eyes met gold, until the wolf gently thrust their clits together. Belle's eyes roll into the back of her head. "Oh fuck that's new! Er, good," Ruby snickered at her. "You know what I mean. Just don't stop!"

Pride swirled in Ruby's chest. Her wolf told her it was time and she couldn't agree more. She felt Belle's heels dig into her buttocks, so Ruby increased her thrusts, eliciting more enticing sounds from her lover. She felt her canines elongating more than before as she leaned forward to capture a swollen lip between her teeth. She released it with a pop. "Belle, look at me," the other woman groaned, but still tried. The brunette's ministrations were sending her to another realm. She whimpered when she saw Ruby in all her glory above her. Toned muscles flexing and breasts bouncing with each thrust. Brown locks framed her face, long canines resting over her bottom lip, and dilated golden eyes. Belle couldn't think of the last time she saw Ruby looking so intimidatingly gorgeous.

Ruby growled more than spoke, "You're mine Belle." The princess nodded, holding onto rippling triceps as they undulated together. The werewolf licked the redhead's pulse point on her neck. Their thrusts increased, getting more erratic and overwhelming. Belle shouted when Ruby bit her neck, officially marking her mate. She saw stars. She didn't know if she was on cloud nine, the Enchanted Forest, or the library. Her body bucked under her lover while she came. "I belong to you," Belle shouted, "FUCK! I'm all yours. Oh God!" Ruby shook above her, canines still sunken deep into the woman's neck. A force stronger than their TL kiss filled them both as they rode out their orgasms.

When Belle's vision cleared, her mate was gently licking her new mark and placed one last kiss to it. She turned Belle's face to look at her. Green eyes, no fangs, no lusting wolf, just Ruby Lucas. "I'm all yours too Belle. We belong to each other," she punctuated each sentence with a kiss to Belle's face. She couldn't stop smiling at her mate. Her inner wolf had never felt so happy before. She wrapped her arms around Belle, rolling on top of her, causing the petite woman to giggle at her antics. "I suppose you're right. You're mine too," Belle wrapped a leg around one of Ruby's and snuggled into her shoulder, "Mine. My mate. All mine." The brunette giggled too and placed a kiss atop Belle's head and held her close. _I like how that sounds._ "Your mate. All yours."

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I hope you like this chapter. I'm thinking of doing a cute, fluffy "where are they now," chapter to wrap up the story. I kinda got blindsided with Supercorp fics and got the urge to write one. I'm not sure, send me a message of what you think I should do with the rest of this story. Oh! Reviews too please. ttfn! -T


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was a beautiful day out in the Enchanted forest. The sun was out, the birds were tweeting, and everything was right for them. Ruby and Belle had a nice run the night before and the older wolf looked forward to another tonight and many more to come.

Ruby watched her wife read a book while absently stirring the rabbit stew they were making. Red smiled at her beautiful princess and thought about how far they had come. They initially had some issues with some people in Storybrooke, mainly Rumple, but most of them were supportive. They had expressed their desire to move back to the Enchanted forest where they could expand their pack with more land to roam. Now they were in the forest and Belle was about three months pregnant and already showing. Both Belle and Ruby were confused as to how that happened, but Tinkerbell basically told them "True Love" can do magical things.

Ruby sipped her tea and continued to lovingly watch the love of her life. It had taken what seemed like an hour to rock their son, Gideon, to sleep but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Belle put her book down and let the stew simmer. She sat in her wife's lap and gave her a chaste kiss. "What are you thinking about my green-eyed beauty?" Belle tucked one of Ruby's stray hairs behind her ear. The older woman leaned into the touch and hummed. "Just thinking about our family. How thankful I am that for what we have. I love you so much and I love our family," Ruby rubbed her wife's pregnant belly. "I can't wait to run as a family. I never thought I'd get my happy ending," Belle raised an eyebrow at her. "Our happy ending. I never thought 'the Beast' would be loved and find True Love. Yet here we are. It's so surreal."

Both women wiped stray tears from their faces, laughed, and shared a teary kiss. "It is surreal, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't wait for the twins be born. I also worry that Gideon will be in over his head with two girls," Belle joked. They both chuckled as they watched their sleeping son, "You're so convinced that we're having twin girls, love." The younger princess merely nodded and fiddled with her lover's hair. "Well you've seen my appetite. It's worse than when I was carrying Gideon. There's no way I'm only feeding one pup in there!"

The women giggled and shared a passionate kiss and rested their foreheads together. "I love you Belle, my mate," Ruby said caressing her wife's face. "And I love you Ruby, my mate, and I will never stop."

THE END

A/N: Wow! Sorry this took so long. School and life got in the way. Along with writer's block. I hope the ending isn't a disappointment to anyone. If anyone is following my Supercorp fic, I'm working on that too. Not sure how long that will be. If you liked this story, leave a review and tell me what you liked. If you didn't like somethings, tell me what you didn't like. I love feedback! Ta-ta for now! -T


End file.
